Shakespeare KUKIS
The Epic Alex Alex I send you mail Please respond I tell you tale If you do not vont to look Maybe vee do Barron's book Alex Alex don't reply Maybe I shall send a spy If she see vot you ignore Then leave plz and close ze door Maybe he doesn't vont to work Maybe he vonts upside down twork Vee know vot he is a masheen Samtimes he function like a bean today I forgive him only one time And if next he do dis I keel him viz dime So please you know ven you get mail Open read and reply to tale Pleez ai don't vont tu Maybe ve du SAT level two Jasteen Jasteen don't reply Maybe ai shall sendeeng Spai Bat Spai spai she cannot faind So ai keel her vith Mai mind Ms Katz see vot rezalts the same Except zey sign up different name She ask Alex Alex who help to you Vie yor skor is eight hundred two Bat ms Katz Alex say I don't du cheeteeng de de de Vie you say teengs I don't do You vont to come to emergency too? Oh she say yu du zis now Ai vont tu keel yu vis Mai cow And vee start to laff and guffaw But to laff it's illegal and against ze law KUKIS say I geev ap on you I vont to tok to your parents too Becoz it's impossible to doing like dis I veel throw oll to abyss Abyss sey no ai don't vont dis Pleez yu no throw Alex in abyss Alex he taste so bad He taste vorse than KUKIS's dad Oh my gad vot do you say It's not time to disgusting play Cognac vodka anything is good Vie you think vot ms KUKIS dad is FOOD KUKIS KUKIS he's not food He is jast disgasteeng dude One day, class sit in chair And KUKIS teach wiz cirkul hair Ahleks and jaasteen laffin all day And make ms Katz yell nonstop hey KUKIS KUKIS in your chair, vie you tok and play viz hair?" "KUKIS I do dis nevar, please Ill stop tokin forever" "go to office to tayk ze test, or you stop to toktumach and rest" Once upon a time there was beeg beeg tichar named KUKIS Students seet and du nateeng een klass Bat Von deh student named beluga sey Pleez KUKIS vot happens tu dey And KUKIS sey with seerkul hair Vie yu tok and seet in chair Yu know vot yu haf test today Yu cannot seet and play play play Ohps ohps KUKIS she sey I am too tired today I want to talk tu busya oll deh deh deh And texting Esther een her chair Bat KUKIS sey pleez Bella yu toktumach Von more taime yu haf no break Pleez gais yu hav haf of hour Ai send Spai tu see yu soon And KUKIS she leeveeng room And students zey oll laf and de de de Jahsteen and Aaleks zey laffin twenty for hours a deh And Esther and Beluga texting vith sellar hey One day trollers say How about vee writing book It's good to write a play So everyone can take a look tichar tichar vie you late I stay here eat from plate You know vot today it's pati You know ve cannot du farti Oh tichar enter room Vie u smell like mushroom U fart so loud everyone know Plz we laff at ur show Jasteen ai geeve yu link Du dis and maybe yu shall think yes yes i do dis klik now i hit vis big big stick Background Shakespeare KUKIS is a piece of writing that was written about life. It was inspired by Shakespeares plays. It is about the tragedy and conflict between students and the teacher: KUKIS. The Shakespeare KUKIS is written in rhyme with different rhyme schemes. Many different poetic devices are used and the work of art is used for learning the lengvij of KUKIS. The work shows the culture of the Kukis Klon world of no talking no laughing. The story basically also tells about how we are not allowed to laugh but we do it anyway. It is the story of breaking the rules of KUKIS. It is a very interesting story and should bne shared with everyone. It is a very famous and well studied topic in Rasha. This epic poem is forever expanding. Characters The main characters of the play are the students of the Kukis Klon land themselves. We have Beluga, Busya, Cheek Veeta, Aleks, Jasteen, Tomas, Natasha, and Estar. They all play a significant role in the play. Dates The exact creation of Shakespeare KUKIS is unknown and there were many different authors. It is kind of like a compilation of poems that rhyme that tell a story what am i saying. The authors are mostly Tomas and Jasteen. Themes Laughing Laffing is a big theme in this play, whenever someone laughs we see they get in trouble. This shows the no laughing culture in KUKIS land. Time Time is very important to KUKIS and there are weird ways of measuring it. We have the half of aur and we have the seekunt lien. Category:Culture